glee_clash_of_the_academysfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret, Secret
'''Secret, Secret '''is the nineteenth episode of season 1 of Clash of the Academy's. Plot After Adam outs him to everyone, August becomes extremely depressed. With Harper and Ollie gone for the week and Isabelle in charge, she decides that, knowing what he is going through. decides that every member needs to reveal a secret about themselves, along with sing songs about their personal pains in order to help him feel accepted. Spoilers Circle Chat *After their reluctance to tell secrets takes a bad turn on August, Isabelle forces each member of the group to sit down and talk about their darkest secrets to their close friends **Isabelle will talk about her pain growing up gay to help those reluctant to talk **Nolan-Jai will come out as bi-sexual, much to Rachelle's disgust **Alastair will admit that he is a cutter **Lucas will talk about his mother leaving him and Kara **Emma will make something up instead of coming out **Sabrina will break down and talk about her sexual assualts at the hands of her foster mother **Ally will admit to her bulimia **Elaine will talk about how she wants to know who her real mom is and how that has made her bitter **Adam will apoligise to August and admit to feeling misused by his parents **Holli will reveal that she is pregnant **Matthew will admit that he is angry because of the car accident that killed his mother and paralyzed his arm **Rachelle will leave after Nolan-Jai comes out **Both Julia and Goldie will talk about their self-esteem issue and what stemmed them (Julia because of being verbally abused by her father and Goldie because of her mother wanting her to always be perfect, no matter what) **Phoebe will apoligise to Emma and Ally for ditching them in the beginning and talk about her need to feel accepted **Brandy will talk about her bitchiness coming from her fear to come out to her parents, something she still hasn't done **Roger will admit to having been in a hospital twice for attempting suicide **Kendall will say that she has been called stupid and a slut so many times that she has come to believe that she is only that Songs Cast Main Cast Alexander Ludwig as Adam Little Ezra Miller as Alastair Jones Ariana Grande as Ally Sugar Josh Hutcherson as Antoine Duval Xavier Samuels as August Greene David Henrie as Curt Hanson Alexandra Daddario as Elaine Corporal Lucy Hale as Emma Newbury Naturi Naughton as Goldie Robinson Zooey Deschanel as Harper Keating Abigail Breslin as Holli Chesire Matthew Lewis as Ian Flores Jena Malone as Julia Hawthorne Vanessa Lengies as Kara Vincent Sara Paxton as Kendall Hubbard Joey Graceffa as Landon Schwartz Brant Daughtry as Lucas Vincent Allie Deberry as Lucy Schwartz Lucas Grabeel as Lyndon Scott-Wilton Zachary Gordon as Nikolai Lancaster Zayn Malick as Nolan-Jai Woodfine Ewan McGregor as Ollie Zedler Nellie Veitenheimer as Phoebe Roayls Perrie Edwards as Rachelle Duffy Logan Lerman as Roger Paramore Emily Osment as Sabrina Pratt Recurring Cast Yvonne Strahvski as Anna Peerson David Oyelowo as Andre Malcolm Michael Shannon as Benny Michealson Stefanie Scott as Brandy Snelling Catherine Zeta-Jones as Cassandra Clarke Ashley Benson as Denny Farrow Cate Blanchett as Edith Womack Penn Badgley as Harrison Pack Taylor Momsen as Heather Monroe Kaley Cuoco as Isabelle Logan Sarah Silverman as Josie Terrio Jason Dolley as Matthew Scriven Ali Stroker as Robin Welling Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Theodore Pal James McAvoy as Thom Dexter Max Ehrich as Tyler Allen Skyler Astin as Vick Hartman Guest Cast Curt Mega as Nick Duval Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes